Breaking Away
by anaime7
Summary: A brief yet meaningful meeting between the famous thief and his favourite inspector's daughter. One-shot. Rated for extreme angst and too many 'damns'.


_Yes, lovely challenge from the ever so loving S2lou-chan. I've finished this rather short and angsty ficclet dedicated to her. So there you go, hon! Hope you like it!_

_Warning: Much angst and a sad ending, no kissing or fluff, and quite a few 'damn' in this story, so know what it takes if you read on... _

_Disclaimer: No ownie. Me cry'n. No talk'n. (so ya, I don't own DC, nor its characters, nor the money it makes...)_

**Breaking Away**

_Presented by: Oniki-chan_

A silent 18 year old Kaito was not the best Kaito you can get in the world, on the other hand, quite often, not once or twice, he finds himself sobering in wherever and being…silent. Not to say it wasn't worse thing in the world, but as Kaito grew older, with several horribly evitable occasions, he found himself in a case of mild depression, often happening whenever he was, or his surroundings, for that matter, was quiet.

Why? Would you ask. It's awfully out of character for Kuroba Kaito (yes, we are discussing about him), class clown, complete pervert, to be quiet?

The answer could be found in the losing of his best childhood friend, a girl. And, as fate had it twisted about over its head like a crippled spider web, the very girl he was in love with.

And so this is how this story ends and starts, with two best friends torn apart by an invisible barrier of wind and emotions. And that wall will start not only to block, but to tear whatever affections they held for each other.

x.X.x

_Wake up, medicate, again  
Ever after is a friend  
But you and I we get so high  
We never quite came down  
Ever after again…_

_x.X.x_

Every expert in friendship would be able to tell you that the best way to build a strong friendship is honesty. Unfortunately, that's what the Aoko/Kaito relationship lacked, but was filled with lies and deceits and whatnot.

It wasn't always this way, brooded Kaito one sunny afternoon after an obvious but harmless date with his best friend, they were drifting apart, he knew, but could not help it. His big secret was the cause of it, he damned, and Kaito swore. What he didn't know was that very soon after, the little girl he had given a rose to had found out about his secret, and their already tore relationship had fallen apart completely, so Kaito spend his days trying to pull back his soul, with Aoko often cursing herself for remembering him.

Destiny had other plans in store for them, of course, whether to break them or heal them, and they met again, not under faux alliances and masks, but on an inseparable cruise trip across the Pacific Ocean.

They didn't even recognize the other as they sat across from each other on the romantic cruise. It was only when they both glanced up when something in their hearts flashed, reflected in their eyes.

Kaito caught a gasp in his throat, willingly letting poker face slide down his emotions, hiding whatever need, remorse, amazement and relief in his orbs.

x.X.x

_What could be more beautiful than you  
and I falling from grace  
All the things we'll never know  
so beautiful they're slipping away  
x.X.x_

For Aoko, she mentally cursed, and forced a smile at her ex-best friend/almost boyfriend. Thankfully, she wasn't the first one to open her mouth.

"Nakamori-chan, what a pleasant surprise," Aoko snorted inaudibly, pleasant, yeah right, "I didn't expect to find such beautiful lady here on this cruise..."

"Yes," her tone was forced, he could tell easily, "very surprising. How are you?"

He laughed easily, letting no defence down, it was more like, '_how is your night job going?'_

"Quite fine, being a magician and travelling around the world is very tiring, but it's what I sought, so I'm grateful."

"Wonderful."

There wasn't much conversation after that, they distracted themselves with the excellent courses presented to them, though what both could savour was bitter taste.

It wasn't much, but as the dinner ended, and if both weren't so eager to get out of there, away from each other's presence, Aoko wouldn't have accidentally bumped on the chair leg, causing her to lose her balance. Being the gentleman, Kaito immediately grabbed out for her and their skin touched.

It was the weirdest sensation of delight, regret, and electricity.

x.X.x

_Light my past on fire  
Spell it right in black and white  
A coward's here for hire_

_x.X.x_

Despite her years of training and intense control of actions, Aoko leaped. She even shocked herself into a blush.

"Ah, well, excuse me, Kuroba-san."

"Yes, yes, quite so. Be on your way now."

And they both sat down in their chairs, and noticed the other doing the same, and immediately jumped up.

Saved for the ever damned jitters.

People around them were starting to move now, and the two found themselves trapped by a queue of people trying to get out the door.

The instantly searched for more room, and in that course of action, they were pressed against each other.

'Oh DAMN.'

Kaito blanched, one slight touch he could deal with, but with her pressing against him like that, and trying to not press against him, making her all the while press more against him, was driving him mad. His mind was on haywire and he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking.

'Oh boy…'

_x.X.x  
What could be more beautiful than you  
and I falling from grace  
All the things we'll never know  
so beautiful they're slipping away_

_x.X.x_

Aoko had never had such a panic blown attack in her life, saved for the time she actually found out who he is, damnit.

People around them were lessening, and when the space cleared, she stepped back quickly, and cleared her throat.

"It was very nice seeing you, Kuroba-san, I wish you good night." And with that, she fled from the room, blushing like the 23 year old she was not at the moment.

Kaito watched her go with a blank expression. And when she was finally out of sight, he made himself move up the stairs to his room.

In the quiet serenity of his room, Kaito put his head in his hands and he sobbed. There was no tears, but his shoulders shook every few seconds. Whatever they had before, it was gone, and it looked like it was going forever.

While, a meter away from him, a young woman he had been in contact with did just the same, with her hands covering her face. She let her hair fall from her neatly packed up bun and cried tears like the 18 year old she was being.

x.X.x

_It's beautiful (slipping away)  
x.X.x_

They avoided each other for the rest of the trip, staying in their rooms, and not knowing who was right next to them, only blocked by a barrier of concrete. They ordered room service and didn't emerge for the rest of the trip.

Just like fate had in store for them, into the late hour where the occupants of the cruise should return to their homes, they left their rooms, having packed. He was heading that way, and she was heading that way, both were busy with their suitcases. They bumped rather hard into each other.

"Oh, so-"

"Excuse me, miss-"

Bright blue orbs penetrated the other, and both of them stumbled backwards.

Aoko wanted so much to cry again, she want to cry and be done and be over with, yet she was bonded with the eye contact until she had control of her body She broke the eye contact and hid her bangs above her eyes.

"Goodbye, Kuroba-kun."

So she fled, just like last time, not being able to take it anymore, and her tears streaked across her face to land on the soft, plush carpet. One after one, as she walked faster away from him.

_x.X.x  
It's time to pack up and vacate  
I'm so fed up of closing up  
__And running from myself  
x.X.x_

"Aoko! Wait!"

She didn't know what had slowed her down to look at him, maybe it was the name that he used, so familiar it seemed like a vapour of dream, or maybe it was the urgency in his voice.

She looked at him, and he saw the tears. Kaito wanted so much to wrap her in his arms and comfort her and tell her it was okay, but what he managed was,

"I'm sorry…"

She tried to sneer, but it came out as a choke instead, "Too late for that…Kaito…"

And with that she left her, and he stared after her, mouthing the words: "Be happy…"

She was right, it was too late, and he looked at her, and marvelled at her now strong shape, and he let a sad smile tinge his face.

x.X.x_  
What could be more beautiful than you  
and I falling from grace  
All the things we'll never know  
so beautiful they're slipping away  
x.X.x_

What they could have had, he didn't know, what they could have accomplished, he didn't care, but one thing he knew, was that it was too late. And all he could have ever done wouldn't bring her back.

Just as she was rounding the long hallway, Kaito sent a mental note to her, believing with all his heart she got the message and understood it.

'_Good bye, I love you...'_

And by weird considence, his mind told him in a voice that was Aoko's _'As do I...'_

He let one single tear slide down his cheek.

_x.X.x  
Wake up, medicate, again  
'Cause ever after is my friend. _

_x.X.x_

_Don't kill me? The song rather ends sadly, so the fic rather ends sadly. So the story sort of unwinds from when Aoko found out about Kaito Kid and couldn't take it anymore, or it was that Kaito ran away without saying what he wanted to the most... there is no telling of identity in this story, I can believe that they didn't get their happy ending, but I can't believe Aoko would have told anyone else like her dad. And they love each other so much they can't move on, but stayed at the same spot, blocked by an invisible barrier... Sweatdrops... Hehehe... drops your reviews, if possible, and look forward to another day of glorious fanficitons!_

_Happy reading! –Oniki-chan_


End file.
